Confused and Pressed for Time
by Batman91939
Summary: Kitt's confused as to why Michael agreed to such a thing, but that's not going to stop Michael Knight. One-shot. Classic Knight Rider


Disclaimer: I don't own Knight Rider or any of its characters. I'm just borrowing them.

* * *

"Michael, really, this is childish, even for you." the Knight Industries Two Thousand, referred to as Kitt, admonished his driver.

The only response Kitt received was an annoyed glance his modulator and Michael pressing on the gas pedal with more pressure than necessary, surging the car forward once the traffic lights turned green.

"Why do I bother trying to convince you otherwise, when I know you will still go though with it?" Kitt asked himself, but loud enough for his driver to hear, making the man smirk.

Ever since they had backed out of the Foundation's mobile unit Kitt tried to dissuade

His stubborn driver for taking the bait, but living up to his reputation, Michael Knight sprung into action. Relaying on his experience and his instincts instead of logic or statistics that Kitt could yield and understand much more efficiently. Although, more of Michael's human and rash personality traits were starting to rub off on the AI, Kitt had a bit more learning to do.

This was one of those instants that confused the AI. Anyone whose meet Michael knows he's more of the act first and think after the fact kind of person. So it really shouldn't have surprised Kitt as much as it did, when Michael agreed to the little competition. Maybe it was the fact, that it after a rather long trying mission and neither car nor human had been able to break in between, that made Kitt hate this bet more than the others Michael had made. Or maybe it was that Kitt knew Michael knew they were 'egging him on' and his supposable responsible law upholding driver still agreed to it.

Neither of them had been seriously injured or had any major circuit damage, but both driver and AI needed sleep/recharge and food/fuel. So the root of the confusion was why had Michael agreed when he knew they both had other needs to attend to.

Well, now that Kitt really ran the problem though his processor he could solve it with one solution. That this was Michael, so he most likely agreed out of pride or a chance to show off (more so than normal).

"Kitt?"

"Yes, Michael?"

"What'd you say we give 'em a run for their money?" Michael asked, smiling happily (although Kitt might have argued it was more arrogantly) and hitting the super pursuit mode on the Trans AM's dash.

The sleek black Pontiac shot out of the small town, they were passing though and continued at 250 miles per hour down the freeway.

After traveling at that speed for an approximant time of 13.5 minutes, Michael repressed the 'super pursuit' button again, slowing the cars speed and returning the outstretched panels that helped the Trans Am travel faster to their folded positions on Kitt's armor.

Kitt inwardly sighed, _'Nope there would be no way of dissuading Michael now.'_

Suddenly, Michael swung a hard left turn, entering into a lightly forested area and continuing down a hidden dirt road. Kitt checked his scanners. They were heading Northeast, about 15 miles away from their chosen destination, which they should reach in approximately 15.47 minutes.

Kitt sighed internally again. He didn't know the what the outcome of this would be. His logic circuits came up with statistics that were in favor of their challengers but his memory banks held knowledge of Michael's skills and Kitt's own, which came up with statistics that held their favor. It was one of those 'wait and see' moments. Kitt didn't like it.

His scanners flashed a warning up in his CPU.

"Michael, the river's a…" Kitt started to say but Michael cut him off with a 'I know, Kitt' and prepared to hit the turbo boost.

When they were approximately 6 feet in front of the river's end Michael hit the turbo boost button, sending Kitt flying over the water and pressing Michael rather harshly into the seat's polyester.

Once they landed Michael gave the signature 'woo-hoo' and then floored the gas pedal. If Kitt were a normal car the tires would have turned for a few minutes trying to gain traction on the dirt road, but since Kitt was anything but normal, his tires gain the purchase needed on landing and propelled the car forward at a start of 45 mph.

Michael gripped the steering yoke tighter. _'This is going to be close.'_

Michael knew the talent and the way his challengers could be very persuasive when needed. He just couldn't lose this, not this time.

With that thought, Michael swung on to a gravel pathway, spraying the gravel all over. He drove up the driveway, stopping three-quarters of the way up before jumping out of the Trans Am. He looked around wildly for a moment, then grinned widely and whooped loudly.

"Now was all that turbo boosting and using the super pursuit really necessary just to beat Devon and Bonnie back to the mansion?"

Patting Kitt on the hood, Michael continued grinning like he just won the lottery.

'_I guess it was to you.'_


End file.
